Lady Scarlet
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Samantha Ragalazza, tripulante de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, deja misteriosamente la tripulación. Su marcha puede llevarla a descubrir algo muy importante sobre su vida mientras sus antiguos compañeros se preguntan el veradero motivo de su marcha.
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, esta vez de One Piece. Estuve pensando mucho en él, y al final me decidí a escribirlo. En él incluyo a mi OC, Samantha Ragalazza. Su historia irá desvelándose poco a poco en el transcurso del fic.**_

**_Disclaimer: _One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Samantha Ragalazza es un personaje creado por mí y, por tanto, sí es de mi propiedad.**

_**Sin más, os dejo con el fic... Espero que os guste :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>LADY SCARLET<strong>

**Prólogo.**

La oscuridad de la noche abrazaba al barco, mientras la luna llena vigilaba su marcha por el océano. Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja se hallaban en su mayoría dormidos. Nami, quien no había podido conciliar el sueño, estaba en la cubierta, leyendo una carta que tenía en las manos. Ussop la había encontrado esa mañana, tras la desaparición de Samantha, su nakama.

"_Os pido disculpas por tan repentina marcha, pero he de irme. Quiero agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí durante este tiempo. Junto a vosotros he vivido maravillosas aventuras, pero es el momento de decir Adiós. Siento no despedirme en persona de cada uno de vosotros, pero eso sería demasiado duro para mí. Sé que estáis pensando en millones de preguntas que hacerme sobre las razones de mi marcha mientras leéis esta carta, pero por el momento es mejor dejar las cosas como están._

_Con cariño,  
><em>_Samantha Ragalazza"_

La navegante dejó que una lágrima se deslizase libremente por su mejilla mientras guardaba la carta. Aún no se creía que Sam se hubiese ido. Aunque, después de todo, Samantha era una Princesa. Seguramente hubiese vuelto a su reino, habría recapacitado del rumbo que llevaba su vida. O, al menos, eso esperaba la navegante...

**[*]**

Zoro estaba echado en su cama, mirando al techo. Era incapaz de dormir, por mucho que lo intentase. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la imagen de Samantha. Pero no era una imagen precisamente tranquilizadora: Samantha aparecía cubierta de sangre, sus ojos habían perdido su característico color verde y aparecían de lo más pálidos; la chica venía arrastrando sus armas, hasta que cuando se acercaba, caía ante él. Estaba al borde de la muerte.

El espadachín intentó borrar esa imagen de su mente, pero era del todo incapaz. Si le pasaba algo a Sam mientras estaba fuera, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Significaría que había incumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Koushiro, el maestro del Dojo en el que había entrenado durante su infancia. Aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Había conocido a Samantha cuando él tenía nueve años y desde entonces le había tenido un cariño especial. No podría soportar perderla.

Zoro se levantó de la cama y salió en dirección a la cubierta, para intentar dejar de pensar en ella. Una vez allí se encontró con Nami. La pelirroja estaba mirando al océano, y el espadachín pudo ver en el bolsillo del pantalón de la navegante la carta que la princesa había dejado como despedida.

– ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó la navegante, sin apartar la vista del océano.

– No... Esto es demasiado extraño – contestó tras pensar un rato Zoro.

– Yo también me pregunto por qué se habrá ido. Pero lo que más me preocupa es por qué no quiere explicarnos el motivo de que se haya ido. Si quería volver a ser la Princesa Ragalazza... ¿Por qué no decírnoslo?

Zoro asintió, con la mirada ausente. No creía que Sam hubiese vuelto a su reino, ni que la chica quisiese volver a ser la Princesa Ragalazza. Su sueño desde siempre había sido ser pirata, el espadachín estaba seguro de que no iba a abandonarlo tan fácilmente. Tenía que haber pasado algo importante, tanto como para que dejase a un lado su sueño.

– Volverá – comentó alguien con decisión en su voz a espalda de ambos. Cuando se giraron, vieron que se trataba de Luffy.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – preguntó la navegante.

– Fácil – dijo el capitán antes de añadir con una gran sonrisa – Sam es nuestra nakama.

Tanto la navegante como el espadachín no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el optimismo de su capitán. Aunque en su interior, ambos albergaban ciertas dudas sobre las palabras de Luffy.

**[*]**

Samantha miraba partir el barco en el que había pasado los últimos meses con gran tristeza. En sus ojos verdes podían observarse como las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, e incluso alguna se deslizó por la mejillas de la chica. Se limpió las lágrimas, se echó hacia atrás el pelo castaño, antes de atarlo en una cola, y recogió la mochila en la que llevaba sus pertenencias, para a continuación dirigirse una taberna para comer algo.

Cuando llegó allí, se cambió de ropa. Se vistió con unos pantalones largos negros, ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes rojas y un cinturón con el símbolo de Jolly Roger como hebilla. Además, llevaba un abrigo vintage rojo, aunque lo llevaba abierto y podía observarse el resto de su ropa, así como unos discos de metal con el filo cortante y dos palos cortos negros que llevaba sujetos uno en cada pierna.

– ¿Se puede saber quién es usted? – le preguntó el camarero de la taberna cuando pidió la comida. El camarero conocía a la mayoría de piratas, pero aquella joven no le resultaba para nada conocida.

– Puede llamarme... Lady Scarlet – respondió ella con una misteriosa sonrisa, que la hacía parecer de lo más tenebrosa.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

La escena era abrumadora. Veinte cadáveres con el uniforme de la marina y entre ellos una sola figura, una chica. La chica vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros con agujeros a lo largo de toda la pierna y unas botas con tacón de aguja del mismo color. Además, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes roja, y un abrigo vintage rojo que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

La chica miraba sonriente los cuerpos de los marines. A su espalda, dos niños la miraban asustados, aunque con admiración. Eran un niño y una niña pequeños, la chica se giró y les sonrió, antes de salir corriendo de allí.

– Lady Scarlet... – murmuró la pequeña, mientras veía alejarse a su salvadora.

**[*]**

Nami estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras bebía un zumo que Sanji había preparado especialmente para ella. Al mismo tiempo, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper se quejaban al cocinero por tener un trato preferente hacia las damas. El cocinero se defendía argumentando que era lo que cualquier caballero haría. Nico Robin leía un libro de historia y Zoro entrenaba. Era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra. Hasta que el vaso de zumo de Nami cayó al suelo.

– ¡Navegante! – la llamó Robin, quien estaba a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja solo fue capaz de asentir, antes de entregarle el periódico a la morena. La arqueologa leyó el artículo con interés, mientras la sorpresa aumentaba. El resto de la tripulación estaba impaciente por saber que ocurría, pero parecía que ninguna de las chicas iba a contar nada.

– ¿Se puede saber la razón de este escándalo? – preguntó finalmente Zoro, cansado de esperar.

– Os lo leeré... – respondió la arqueóloga – "En el día de ayer, fueron asesinados vilmente veinte soldados de la marina a manos de una única persona. La chica es conocida por Lady Scarlet, y su recompensa alcanza ahora los 55 millones".

– ¿Y qué tiene eso de interesante? – preguntó Luffy aburrido.

– ¡Ha matado a VEINTE marines! ¡Una sola persona! – respondió Ussop terriblemente asustado.

– Eso no es lo importante. Mirad – intervino Nami mostrándoles la foto que venía en el periódico.

Los cinco muchachos se reunieron alrededor del periódico. Las cinco caras cambiaron a unas de total sorpresa al ver la foto. En ella se veía a una joven de pelo largo, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, de color castaño claro, y unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda.

– Es... Samantha... – murmuró Chopper recordando a su antigua camarada.

Samantha había dejado el barco dos semanas antes. No había dado ninguna explicación, tan solo había dejado una carta y se había ido. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, preocupados. A excepción de Luffy, que se alegró de que su antigua camarada se hubiese vuelto más fuerte.

– ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? – preguntó la navegante.

– No lo sé... pero ella no acostumbraba a actuar así – respondió el cocinero, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a la situación.

– Bueno, tampoco tardaremos tanto en saberlo – intervino el capitán.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Capitán? – cuestionó Robin, confusa.

– Eso sucedió en la Isla a la que nos dirigimos ahora, ¿no? – ambas chicas asintieron - ¡Entonces nos la encontraremos allí!

Todos se sorprendieron ante el razonamiento de Luffy, pero era cierto. Y, aunque no fuesen capaces de encontrarla, alguien sabría lo que había pasado. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían tranquilizarse y esperar a conocer más datos sobre la noticia antes de decidir qué hacer.

**[*]**

Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja llegaron a la Isla al amanecer de la mañana siguiente. La isla se veía preciosa desde la distancia. Al fondo, numerosas colinas no muy altas, que contrastaban con el azul del mar. Los edificios eran de lo más variado: desde hermosas casas de planta baja llenas de flores, hasta edificios de tres o cuatro pisos de colores claros y apariencia apacible.

Dejaron el barco anclado en una pequeña cala, suficientemente alejada del puerto como para que no los descubriesen, y lo bastante oculta para que ningún barco lo viese desde el mar.

– Entonces tú te quedarás a cuidar el barco junto con Robin, ¿vale, Sanji? – dijo Nami, aunque continuó antes de que el cocinero respondiese – Los demás nos separaremos e intentaremos encontrar a Samantha, ¿está bien?

Cada miembro de la tripulación tomó una calle diferente. Nami no estaba muy segura de si era le mejor idea, pero era con la que más posibilidades tenían de encontrar a su camarada. Quería saber el porqué de su marcha de la tripulación, no era capaz de entender a su amiga. La navegante pensó que había decidido volver a su reino, ser de nuevo la Princesa Ragalazza, pero el suceso del periódico... eso destrozaba todas sus hipótesis.

**[*]**

Samantha caminaba por la ciudad, tranquila. No tenía miedo de sus habitantes, sabía que no le harían nada. Después de todo, ella había sido la única capaz de enfrentarse a la Marina para defender a aquellos niños... La chica sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar más en ello. La idea de haber matado a esas personas no le agradaba, aunque lo hubiese hecho por una buena causa. Ellos eran personas con familias y vidas, y ella los había matado.

Unos ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Esa forma de caminar le era familiar... Se giró disimuladamente y vio al sujeto que hacía esos ruidos: Chopper. ¿Qué hacía su camarada en esa Isla? Samantha maldijo mentalmente antes de irse por una callejuela, pero alguien la sujetó por la cintura y la arrinconó contra la pared.

– ¿Ibas a algún lado? – le preguntó una voz, que ella reconoció fácilmente.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que con el Ojo de la Mente no he sentido tu presencia?

El Ojo de la Mente, su don. A ese don le debía su vida, la había salvado en numerosas ocasiones. Le permitía a Samantha conocer la posición exacta de objetos y personas que no podía ver, además de predecir los movimientos de estos. Eso le permitía esquivar los ataques, por poderosos que fuesen. O, al menos, reducir el daño al mínimo posible.

– Tal vez haya mejorado lo suficiente como para evitar que lo utilices – el chico la tenía atrapada. Sus manos estaban colocadas a ambos lados de Samantha, impidiéndole huir.

– ¿Qué quieres, Zoro? – preguntó la chica, cansada.

– Saber. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

– No es de tu incumbencia – Samantha intentaba zafarse del peliverde, pero no era capaz, era demasiado fuerte comparado con ella – Y ahora, suéltame sino quieres que te mate.

– Sé que no me vas a matar, así que no intentes amenazarme.

La castaña suspiró, resignada. Zoro la conocía demasiado bien, más de lo que ella en esos momentos querría. Pese a todo, no podía contarle lo que estaba haciendo. No quería inmiscuir a ninguno de sus camaradas, era algo que ella debía hacer sola. Samantha intentó buscar una forma de escapar, pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que eso era imposible.

**[*]**

Chopper pasaba al lado de la callejuela sin darle importancia, hasta que percibió un olor familiar en el aire. Retrocedió y vio a dos personas en la callejuela a las que reconoció sin dificultad: Zoro y Samantha. El reno se alegró al ver que el espadachín había encontrado a su camarada. Aunque se sorprendió al ver que este no intentaba que fuese a hablar con los demás.

El reno se acercó más a la callejuela, aunque procurando que no le viesen. Desde donde estaba podía escucharles perfectamente, esperaba que ellos no le pudiesen escuchar a él. De pronto, la conversación cesó. Samantha se acercó al espadachín, pegando sus cuerpos y rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos. Las manos que el espadachín había apoyado en la pared, evitando que la princesa escapase, se acomodaron en la cintura de esta. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, pero tal cosa no pasó. Samantha aprovechó que el espadachín estaba distraído para salir corriendo. Chopper estaba estupefacto.

Si Chopper estaba sorprendido, Zoro lo estaba aún más. El reno pudo apreciar el cambio de actitud del espadachín al ver como este último golpeaba con fuerza la pared. Chopper decidió volver al barco cuando vio como el espadachín iba en su dirección. Si se enteraba de que lo había visto todo... mejor no pensaba en lo que el peliverde podría hacerle.

**[*]**

Samantha se mezcló entre la gente, caminando a buen paso entre la multitud. Sentía una horrible presión en el pecho, pero prefirió no hacerle caso. Cuando su abuelo aún vivía, había aprendido que no se podía hacer caso a los sentimientos siempre, tan solo en ciertos momentos especiales. Si les hacías caso, entonces corrías el peligro de demostrar tus debilidades, y eso podía ser fatal.

De pronto, el Ojo de la Mente la avisó de que estaba en peligro. Cuando la castaña se giró, pudo divisar a varios marines abriéndose paso entre la gente. Ese día no parecía ser el suyo, pensaba la chica. Se acercó a un puesto de comida cercano, esperando pasar desapercibida. Por suerte, los marines pasaron de largo, sin fijarse en ella.

Sin embargo, era extraño. Los marines parecían buscar a alguien en concreto. Era cierto que en esa Isla había numerosos piratas, pero ninguno era tan importante como para dedicarle una búsqueda especial por parte de la Marina. Además, el misterioso Gobernador de esa Isla utilizaba a los piratas para sus propios fines, y ese Gobernador gozaba del apoyo de los marines. De pronto, un nombre vino a la cabeza de Sam. Alguien que sí podría ser buscado por la Marina...

– Sombrero de Paja – murmuró la castaña.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Es un poco corto, intentaré que los siguientes sean más largos..._

_**Respuestas a los reviews: **_

_**El Invencible Iron Man: **__Muchas gracias por tu review :D Me alegro que te guste ^^ _

_**BlundererS: **__Muchas gracias por el review ^^ Espero que te siga gustando jeje :)_

_Intentaré actualizar pronto :) Me despido hasta la próxima, un besoo, ¡Ahh! Y, por favor, dejad reviews ;) _

_Nos leemos ;P_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Ussop, Chopper, Zoro y Nami se encontraban ya en el lugar acordado para volver al barco. El único que faltaba era Luffy. Ni Nami ni Ussop habían visto a Samantha, los únicos que lo habían hecho eran Zoro y Chopper aunque no dijeron nada. De pronto, Luffy apareció en la entrada de la calle, y no venía solo. Al menos había una veintena de marines siguiéndole.

– ¡Maldita sea! – bufó Nami al verle, enfadada.

Los cuatro se giraron, dispuestos a huir. Pero no esperaban que hubiese otros veinte marines esperándolos. No tenían modo de escapar: estaban atrapados. Luffy y los demás se preparaban para atacar cuando les lanzaron unas flechas con la punta hecha de algo que parecía metálico. Las flechas alcanzaron a Luffy y a Chopper, quienes cayeron al suelo debilitados. Ussop se acercó a ellos y descubrió que la punta estaba hecha en realidad de kairoseki.

Nami se acercó al Capitán e intentó sacarle las flechas. Sin embargo, al hacerlo parte de la punta se desprendió y quedó incrustada en el cuerpo de Luffy. El Capitán era incapaz de utilizar sus poderes, mientras que Chopper no podía ni siquiera levantarse.

Los marines se acercaban cada vez más. Luffy había recibido el impacto de otra flecha y ya no era capaz de moverse. Nami, Ussop y Zoro no eran capaces de hacer retroceder a los marines, eran demasiados. Además, tenían que intentar que no se acercasen a Luffy y a Chopper. Súbitamente, un ruido rasgó el aire. Parte de los marines que les rodeaban cayeron al suelo, gravemente heridos. Un disco de metal con filo afilado les había hecho eso.

– No es posible... – murmuró el tirador, mientras miraba como el disco volvía a su lugar de procedencia.

El disco se dirigió hacia el techo del edificio más cercano. Allí lo recogió Sam, más conocida como Lady Scarlet, antes de volver a colgarlo en el cinturón. Saltó del edificio y cayó perfectamente delante de su antigua tripulación. La castaña cogió los dos palos negros que llevaba en sus piernas, los cuales, al calcar un botón triplicaron su tamaño. Entre los cuatro pudieron derrotar a los marines. En pocos minutos todos los marines habían huido: unos por salvar la vida de sus compañeros, y otros, por salvar su propia vida.

– Sam... ¡Has vuelto! – comentó Nami con alegría mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la castaña.

De un ágil movimiento, la castaña se apartó de la pelirroja. Luffy se puso en pie a tiempo de evitar un disco de metal lanzado por Sam. Ussop había conseguido sacarles los restos de kairoseki a él y a Chopper. El Capitán iba a decirle algo a la castaña, pero esta desapareció antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Nami se acercó al disco de metal para guardarlo. Al hacerlo, descubrió un papel enganchado al mismo. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y partió junto a sus compañeros de vuelta al barco.

**[*]**

La Capitana de la Marina Eriko Hokori escuchaba atenta al Teniente de su tripulación, mientras retorcía un mechón de su pelo rubio. Sus ojos azules oscuros resplandecieron de rabia cuando el Teniente habló de la aparición de Lady Scarlet. En su mente se formó un plan mientras el Teniente seguía hablando, al tiempo que en sus labios se formaba una siniestra sonrisa.

Cuando el Teniente finalizó de relatar lo sucedido, su cuerpo temblaba. La Capitana Eriko no era conocida por tolerar los fracasos de sus subordinados precisamente. Su apariencia frágil y dulce desaparecía cuando se trataba de castigar o de luchar.

– Así que se os han escapado... – dijo Eriko con un tono de voz tranquilo y suave, apenas audible.

– A... Así es – respondió el Teniente entre tartamudeos.

– No pasa nada... – el Teniente se sorprendió con estas palabras, ya se había preparado mentalmente para un castigo – Hay un pequeño cambio de planes...

– ¿Un cambio de planes?

– Nuestro nuevo objetivo será... – los labios de Eriko de nuevo formaron una pequeña sonrisa – Lady Scarlet.

**[*]**

En pocos minutos, los muchachos habían llegado al barco. Sanji y Robin les preguntaron si habían tenido suerte en la búsqueda, pero ninguno respondió. Por sus caras, ambos dedujeron que no. Se mostraban cansados y deprimidos. Ni siquiera Luffy mostraba su tan usual sonrisa.

– ¡Navegante! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Robin a su compañera cuando esta pasó a su lado.

Nami se sentó en la cubierta del barco, sacando de su bolsillo el papel que Sam les había dado. Lo extendió ante sí y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro: era un mapa de la Isla, con un punto marcado. La arqueóloga se acercó a ella, intrigada. Miró el mapa y descubrió que se trataba de la Isla en la que estaban, pero no entendía el porqué del punto marcado.

– ¿Qué es ese punto, Navegante? – preguntó finalmente.

Sanji, Ussop, Chopper y Luffy se acercaron a ambas chicas para saber qué pasaba. El único que no se acercó fue Zoro, quien se había echado a dormir apoyado en el mástil.

– Sospecho que es la guarida de Samantha.

– ¿Samantha tiene una guarida? – preguntó Chopper, confundido.

– Veréis, este mapa lo encontré clavado en el disco de metal que ella nos lanzó – explicó la pelirroja – Ella ya debía saber que los marines estaban aquí, buscándonos, y por eso nos dio el mapa. Sabe perfectamente que quedarnos en el barco sería peligroso, y no podemos salir a mar abierto puesto que hay un montón de barcos de la marina bloqueando cualquier salida desde la Isla.

– Así que ella nos está ayudándo... – murmuró Robin, sorprendida.

Nami asintió. Sanji, Ussop, Chopper y Robin miraban fijamente el mapa, valorando qué hacer. Quedarse en el barco era peligroso, pero quién sabía si ir a ese lugar lo era aún más. Pese a todo, no les quedaba otra opción.

– Iremos allí – murmuró la pelirroja con decisión.

– Chicos... – les llamó Luffy, haciendo que todos le mirasen - ¿Podemos comer?

Los demás suspiraron resignados, parecía que el Capitán no había escuchado nada de la explicación de Nami, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados. El rubio se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar algo de comer, mientras los demás iban a recoger algunas de sus cosas. Tendrían que irse al anochecer, para aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche con el objetivo de que la marina no les descubriese.

**[*]**

_Samantha estaba en una lujosa sala de lo que parecía un palacio. No entendía como había llegado hasta allí, ni con qué intención. Algo en su interior le decía que debía matar a la persona que se hallaba frente a ella, pero no sabía el porqué._

_La oscuridad protegía la identidad del hombre que estaba ante ella. Era alto y corpulento, aunque Sam no podía verle la cara. Él no sujetaba ningún arma, al contrario que ella, que tenía una pequeña daga. La chica se dispuso a atacar a su oponente, cuando numerosas sombras la atraparon y sujetaron. La figura se acercaba hacia ella, estaba a punto de salir a la luz..._

Samantha se despertó bruscamente al oír un grito. Dirigió su vista al cielo y descubrió que estaba prácticamente anocheciendo, había dormido un par de horas al menos. Se levantó, pero estuvo a punto de caerse por culpa de un dolor en un costado. Entonces recordó por qué estaba allí echada: un marine le había clavado un cuchillo.

– Maldición – murmuró apretando los dientes al ver el pañuelo con el que presionaba la herida lleno de sangre.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó otro pañuelo que colocó con cuidado en la herida. Por suerte, el cuchillo no había roto el abrigo porque en ese momento lo llevaba abierto, así que pudo cerrarlo y ocultar la herida. Aún tenía que comprar algunas cosas y lo que menos quería era que la gente se asustase al verla sangrar.

**[*]**

A medianoche la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja ya había llegado al punto marcado en el mapa. Por suerte, no habían sido descubiertos por la marina, ni siquiera se había cruzado con alguno. Eso hizo preocuparse a Nami, aunque en seguida desechó esos pensamientos de su mente pensando que tal vez hubiesen tenido suerte, simplemente.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Sanji abrió la puerta y entró. Era una especie de casa, si es que se le podía llamar así, muy pequeña. Tan solo tenía dos habitaciones y un baño. En una habitación había dos sofás, la cocina y una mesa con tres sillas; en la otra habitación había una cama y una mesita de noche. El resto entró después del rubio con el mismo cuidado, a excepción de Luffy. El Capitán entró en la casa como si fuese suya desde siempre.

– ¡Idiota! – le dijo Nami - ¡Aún no sabemos si hay alguien aquí!

Tras comprobar que no había nadie, todos se sentaron como pudieron. Algunos en los sofás, otros en las sillas. Ussop, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas, se fijó en unos mapas que había encima de la mesa. Los que pertenecían a la Isla tenían una fortaleza que había algo alejada de la ciudad marcada. El resto parecían ser de esa fortaleza.

– ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Mirad esto! – dijo mostrándoles los mapas.

Eso no es todo, mirad – les interrumpió la arqueóloga.

Robin había entrado en el dormitorio buscando alguna señal de que Samantha estuviese alojándose allí. En su lugar, encontró algunas armas: varios cuchillos y discos de metal. No eran gran cosa, pero era más de lo que se podía esperar.

– ¿Creéis que Sam está planeando algo? – preguntó Chopper, algo asustado.

– ¿Por qué no me lo preguntáis directamente?

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Samantha, al lado de la entrada. Venía cargada con varias bolsas, y su mirada no era muy amigable. Todos se quedaron parados al verla, no sabían que hacer. Todos menos Luffy, claro.

– Eso que traes... – comentó el Capitán señalando las bolsas, antes de añadir con una gran sonrisa - ¿Es comida?

Samantha no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su antiguo Capitán, lo que tranquilizó al resto. Sanji se acercó a ella.

– No puedo dejar que mi querida Princesita cargue con todo esto – dijo el rubio seductoramente.

La castaña se sonrojó notoriamente. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a comentarios de ese tipo por parte del cocinero, pero era del todo incapaz. Cada vez que la trataba así, conseguía que se quedase en blanco y se sonrojase.

– Gracias Sanji – murmuró Samantha finalmente.

Chopper se acercó a la castaña al notar que esta apoyaba su mano en uno de los costados. La chica se sorprendió al ver como el reno le desabrochaba el abrigo y observaba la herida, para después obligarla a sentarse en uno de los sofás y levantarse la camiseta. No entendía como podía haberlo descubierto tan rápido, aunque claro, había olvidado que el reno era médico.

– Chopper... – murmuró al ver como este comenzaba a vendar la herida – no es necesario.

– Claro que lo es – intervino Sanji mientras se acercaba a darle un café que acababa de preparar.

Samantha suspiró, resignada, y comenzó a tomarse el café. Por las caras de sus antiguos compañeros, sabía que estaban deseosos de preguntarle algo. La castaña decidió que primero se relajaría y dejaría que Chopper hiciese su trabajo, después respondería.

Zoro no apartó la vista de la castaña mientras Chopper atendía su herida. No podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido ese día. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho solo por intentar escapar, pero aún quedaba algo de dudas. Quería preguntárselo, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que no estuviesen solos. Además, estaba preocupado por ella. Las armas y los planos acrecentaban su sospecha de que estaba metida en algún problema. Que ella estuviese intentando matar a alguien por su cuenta era una locura.

De pronto, una idea vino a la mente del espadachín. Más que una idea era un nombre. El nombre de una persona por la que Samantha estaría dispuesta a matar. Ella misma había jurado vengar su muerte. Mark Hokori.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_**Lily: **__Tranquila, que no me pienso olvidar jejeje :) No me gustaría sufrir alguna tortura por culpa de mi mente despistada (la palabra "bichos" acude a mi mente xD) Me alegra saber que te vas a llevar bien con Sam, al menos a ella no la odias xD _

_**BlundererS: **__Mil gracias por el review :D Me alegra saber que te gusta y que sigues la historia ^^ No sé si habrás vuelto ya o no, pero espero que te lo hayas pasado/estés pasando geniaal :D Esperaré impaciente tu opinión :)_

_**El Invencible Iron Man: **__Muchas gracias por el review :D Me alegra un montón que te guste :)_

_**Reiko: **__Pobre Robin xD Más le vale alejarse de Sanji o tendrá a una enemiga peligrosa jajaja Y te entiendo perfectamente.. yo también me considero bastante celosa xD Me alegra que te guste como escribo :$ A mí también me gusta mucho como escribes tú! :D _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic :) Espero que no os decepcione! Por favor, dejad reviews :) Besoooos ^^_


End file.
